


The Death of Crofters

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: and I love them all, anywho, but goodness gracious, they're all dramatic beans, they're ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: There isn't anymore Crofters left. Chaos reigns over all.





	The Death of Crofters

Virgil was enjoying some toast with jelly on it in his bedroom, listening to music when he heard a scream from the kitchen. He heard clamoring from Patton and Roman’s room and figured they had it handled. A few minutes later, curiosity got the better of him and he strolled out to the kitchen with the last bit of toast in hand.  
It was Logan who screamed, and Patton and Roman were very confused.  
“Who finished the last one?” Logan asked, staring down at the empty jar of Crofters in his hands.  
Virgil flushed, “Oh.”  
Logan looked up. “How could you?”  
“I didn’t know it was the last one!” Virgil cried.  
Patton came to his rescue, “Lolo, we can just go to the store and get some more, okay?”  
“And you can have the last bit of my toast if you want,” Virgil offered.  
Logan shook his head, “Let’s just go to the store.”  
Logan and Patton went to the grocery store and Roman let out a chuckle, “Who knew that Logan would be so dramatic over jelly?”  
Virgil scoffed, “The last time this happened, it was you who discovered it and you cried.”  
“Irrelevant.”


End file.
